An electrical device, such as an electrical motor, typically requires a switch mechanism to control power to the device. The switch mechanism may include an electrical switch coupled to a user accessible mechanical actuator such as a handle. If the switch mechanism is used in an industrial environment, it may be mounted in an enclosure to provide personnel safety and equipment protection. An example of an enclosure is a type 3R enclosure specified by the national electrical manufacturers association (NEMA) which provides a forum for the standardization of electrical equipment. However, the switch mechanism may exhibit “play” as it is rotated to a first or second position (e.g., ON or OFF).
What is needed is a switch mechanism that provides a positive index or “feel” when it is moved between positions.